Law, Ribbit
by FlimFlam3
Summary: The frog girl Tsuyu must make her friend Invisible Girl see that hitting the books hard for a test is the right thing to do. And, sometimes, the reward is not on the report card. One-shot. Warning: implied nudity of Invisible Girl. At least we think she is naked, who knows?


**1 – The author does not own Hero Academy nor any aspect related with it. Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **2 – The author first language is not English.**

 **3 – Comments, opinions, "aw-c'mons" and such are more than welcome.**

 **4 – Please, enjoy.**

* * *

LAW, RIBBIT

"The United Nations Hero Travel Treaty allow heroes who are pursuing villains to enter countries even without documents. With countries did not sign this treaty?"

"Russia, Israel, both Koreas, huh… ah… Vatican, Egypt,… wait, wait… I know it… it's another country with 'E'… is… Emirates! And…and…"

"Gree…"

"Greece?"

"Greenland, ribbit."

"I am going to fluke the Legislation test, Tsu!"

Tsuyu Asui watched as her friend raised her arms to her head, collapsing in the dormitory bed in frustration. At least, that was what she imagined happened. All she could see was a floating t-shirt, panties and old bobby socks. The study section started after the school, and the night was already present for a long time.

"No, you are not, Tooru. Just concentrate a bit more, ribbit. You know how important for heroes to know about international laws."

"I could try and cheat." Tsuyu saw a pen float and write some words that appeared to float midair. "Writing in my hand, see?"

"I see."

"Do you think I can pull it?"

"I meant, I see, ribbit. I can see it clearly."

"And if I close my hand like so?" Tsuri shook her head, as the words seemed not to move at all.

"Tooru, better just study. You could be expelled."

"Aw…"

"So, let's continue. Tell me a country…"

"No, my turn to make a question."

"That's fair, ribbit."

"Do you think Ojiro is cute?"

"Tooru!"

"Sorry, but my mind can't focus in just studying."

The frog girl thought for a while.

"Do you think he is cute?"

"Yes."

"Do you like be around him, ribbit?"

"I like a lot. His tail is so…"

"Then study. If you fail this test you can be out of the academy, and he will continue."

She saw the clothes stand uptight.

"Oh."

"Tell me a country you can be arrested for selling chewing gum."

"Singapore! Come on, give me another one. I have a test to ace!"

* * *

Next morning, Shouta Aizawa talked to his students, trying to open his mouth the less possible, as the effort would be too much for him:

"You have one hour to finish the test. You can begin… now."

Tooru and every other student opened the envelopes on their desks. Inside, two sheets of paper. First, a regular test sheet. 20 questions, multiple choice. The other made Invisible Girl tremble in fear. A map. Of course, it would not be so easy. Turning back to the questions, she saw on top of it "International Laws Test – part One of ?"

One hour. She must be quick. All around her complains, some defiant noises, but mostly pen on paper.

Of course Tenya Iida was the first to finish. He put the test over professor Aizawa desk, adjusted his glasses and, looking at the map, put his leg engines to good use. He was not one to worry about the time limit.

Other students finished before Tooru Hagakure could do so and dash her way to the second part of the test. Unsurprisingly, the corridors of the Academy were full of students of other series, every one holding a well-padded shield in front of then, ready to stop the prospective heroes from Class 1-A.

"Look, I have no time to play with you." she said, removing her jacket and shirt "Light Refraction!" Invisible Girl's second quirk blinded the other students, allowing her to past through them without losing any time.

* * *

She exited the building, following the map leading to a reproduction of a Greek monument. In front of it, flags of Greece and a poster "International Laws Test. Part 2 of ?. There's someone breaking a law inside. Have a 'Ticket block' below, write your name and give it to them, naming their offense. Afterwards, go to room 30" She looked inside the ruins. Several other students dressed as tourists, and some of her colleagues scratching their heads, not knowing what to do.

Criminal? How could she find a criminal here… she saw Tsuyu ran past her, a great smile and floppy tongue dancing on her mouth, winking as to say "easy".

She rushed around, looking at the pretense tourists. Who is doing something wrong and what? Art smugglers? Vandals? Think, Tooru said to herself… and looked down for a while… and quickly wrote something on the note. "Ma'am, I believe this is for you." She gave the ticket to a girl pretending to be an overdressed tourist, who just smiled.

Exiting the test, she found the frog girl waiting for her.

"It's a good thing you're on our regular school clothes instead your hero uniform. Otherwise you would be the criminal, Tsu."

"That's my girl, ribbit." As both ran to the next challenge, she finished "It is forbidden to wear high heels inside ruins in Greece. I wonder how many will miss that, ribbit."

They entered the room. There were just other three students already on their tables, writing. On the blackboard, a simple question "Describe the Great South-American Heist and how it helped design the first international laws against super-villains." And, what made the girls relax a bit "Part 3 of 5"At least they knew now what's ahead and could manage the remaining time better.

Tooru was better skilled on writing, and finished the question in no time. Delivering the paper to the teacher, she received the next She made a gesture to Tsuyu, who answered:

"Go ahead, don't need to wait for me, I will catch up."

Invisible Girl started to run, reading the simple instructions "International Laws Test part 4 of 5. Go to basement level one, save hostage."

Tooru smiled. With her Quirk, that would be a walk in the park. Stripping her skirt, panties, shoes and socks on her way, she quickly found other students dressed as policemen surrounding a mock-up shack.

No one noticed. She entered, distracted a 'kidnapper', got the hostage (a real-ish sized doll of a famous anime character), got away through the window, delivering it to a police officer.

"You can take care of it from now on." And grabbed an envelope marked "part 5."

Arriving at the basement, Tsuyu smiled as she saw a pair of floating shoes dressing themselves on a pair of legless socks.

"Can you believe it, Tsu? Some good-for-nothing stole my panties."

The frog girl looked at the far away shack.

"So, are those 'police officers' nice?"

She saw the shoe freeze midair, as she suspected its owner was also doing.

"Tooru, please, please tell me you asked the police for permission and directions before acting."

"I … I…"

"This is basic Legis… no. It's more, it is basic safety, ribbit."

"I am doomed."

"No, look… just concentrate in the final part of the exam. You just made one mistake. Keep going, ribbit."

And leaped in direction of the hostage scenario. Tooru saw her friend doing the right thing, talking with the officers before getting into action.

* * *

Turning a corridor, she faced a woman wearing the kind of dark suit one would expect a secret agent to wear.

"Wait. There was an emergency and this area is now registered-heroes-only."

She was about to answer, when Yuga Aoyama flew by her, backwards, his navel ray fading in front of the "agent"

"You are such a pretty thing, but you can't fool me. I know the UA Academy is an exempt for laws regarding hero transit. So, move out of my way."

She did so, and Yuga, with a large gesture, invited Tooru to pass. She was about to do so, when

"I, huh… forgot something." And waited for him to enter the class.

Yuga was right. The Academy is an exempt from almost every law regarding heroic quirk-users.

 _Almost._

"Excuse me, ma'am, can you tell me with authority decreed this block?"

"Interpol, for test purposes pretend it's Code Omega Zero."

"In that case, I will leave. Thank you."

"Your test was moved to class 1-C. You better hurry."

The fake agent could only see socks and shoes doing jumps of joy, and missed the larger smile she could see that day.

She entered the room. The last part was mercifully simple 5 true-or-false statements. Even the teachers know that, at this point, the new students have not much stamina and thinking capacity left.

* * *

Few days later, the friends are talking after school

"Wow, Tsu, you got a perfect score. Congratulations!" Invisible hands were grabbing a piece of paper. "I failed the hostage simulation and lost points for not helping a colleague when I could."

"Tooru, your grade was higher than half of the class. Your hard study paid well. You just need to concentrate a bit more next time, ribbit."

"I will order a pizza for our next all-nighter."

"Good idea. But I think you should have some weekly one-hour studies, too, in order not to see everything at once."

"You would help me that much?"

"I would, girl. But I also found myself a substitute teacher."

"Tooru?"

She turned – at least, everyone around think she turned around – and saw Ojiro, tail resting on shoulder and a shy smile. "Tsuyu said you needed some help with your law studies…"

"I will leave you to discuss your schedules, ribbit. Remember, friend, you make the extra effort, you got your reward."

It was a good thing Tsuyu could not see her friend profound blush. But could hear a low "Thank you… for everything", before she started to talk very lively with Ojiro.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
